Anger Management
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Jaune goes see a mute therapist about his anger issues.


**Summary:** _Jaune goes see a mute therapist about his anger issues._

 **Anger Management**

RWBY

"Doc… I have a problem," Jaune admitted with a sigh.

The room smelled of cheap lavender and was colored in black, white, and pink. There was a touch of green from a potted cactus on the desk with brown on the desk and chairs. Jaune himself laid on a sofa, head propped by a soft pillow. His therapist, sat silently.

"I mean, I was made a team captain! Me! A loser… a weakling… _ugh_ , I'm just glad nobody's gotten hurt yet. But I can't protect anyone!" Jaune groaned and gripped his head.

His therapist, Doctor Neapolitan, sat smiling.

She was a short woman, with a curious smile and tri-color hair: black, white, and pink. She hardly speaks (although people assume she does speak, even if they never heard her voice before) and comments sparingly (never).

In fact, the job of listening to people whine is perfect for the mute assassin.

Neo smiled.

Neo nodded.

Neo listened to him whine. Sort of. She wasn't really listening.

"I'm just so… so… frustrated! All the time, I'm frustrated! I want to get stronger, I really do! And all that training, all those sessions with Pyrrha… I just feel weaker and weaker…" Jaune sobbed.

Neo nodded, still smiling.

Soon the boy will exhaust himself, pay her, and leave.

"Sometimes… sometimes… _I just want to choke something!_ "

Jaune's hands shot out. They landed on Neo's neck.

Neo coughed.

Neo gagged.

Neo choked.

The air was snuffed from her pathways.

What was this feeling? Neo thought as she was being suffocated. The pressure on her neck felt like all the blood was now locked away from her brain. The deprivation of oxygen was causing her vision to go red.

Neo didn't struggle, she didn't try to scream, she didn't even squirm.

Why fight something that just _felt so good?_

Neo felt her eyes were about to pop from her sockets.

She looked down at her assailant, a crying boy with fiery anger in his eyes. His arms, his hands, were the culprits in this crime.

Slowly, Neo lifted a hand. It reached out. And her hand strokes the Jaune boy's soft cheek.

Brushing aside some of his blonde hair, Neo could feel his rage subside. The anger flowed from his eyes before a shocked expression took over.

He released her neck and dropped her.

"That… that… felt good…" Jaune said, voice full of shame and regret. He looked at his hands, like they were some dirty instrument of a sinful pleasure. His eyes trailed back to the small woman, huddled in the corner. "H-hey, s-sorry… I know it doesn't mean much b-but sorry."

The girl didn't respond. She simply had a smile of carnal pleasure etched on her lips.

Their next session occurred the day after the next.

No words were spoken this time.

Jaune entered the room where Doctor Neapolitan was. She was seated on her desk, legs crossed, in a business skirt that showed off her lithe form.

She undid the first few buttons of her white blouse.

It exposed her neck, her collarbone. If Jaune was more observant and keen, he could have received an eyeful of Neo's taste in upper undergarments and a good idea of her cup size.

But his eyes were locked onto his prize to strangle.

His fingers slipped around her slender neck.

They were shaking, nervous.

Slowly, he applied pressure.

It became hard to breath for Neo. She opened her mouth and let her tongue out. It felt good. _It felt so so good._ For both of them it was a forbidden ecstasy. Neo would have panted and moaned but there was no air to escape from her lungs. She would have licked her lips but her mouth was dry.

Then, she lifted up a hand and stroked Jaune's cheek.

There was that _sweet, sweet release._

"Why don't we take a breather, doc? It's a beautiful day out." Jaune asked. Neo looked at him and smiled. She buttoned up her shirt, put on her coat, and exited the building walking arm in arm with Jaune curious when was the next time the charming young boy would take her breath away.

 _Anger Management Fin_


End file.
